


Gay & Hungry

by flickawhip



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Rachel, whose amazing Tweet caused this whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay & Hungry

"Darling..."

Jocelyn had glanced at Maggie slightly with confusion. 

"Would you like to explain this text?"

Maggie had leant over her, then emitted a low meep of embarrassment, hiding her face even as she made her way fully into Jocelyn's line of sight, visibly shaky and already babbling away at ninety miles an hour trying to explain herself. Jocelyn had eventually risen, her hand light on Maggie's cheek, attempting to still her and make her focus before eventually giving up and pulling her closer. 

"Shut up."

Her words were followed with a tender kiss, the kind that both silenced Maggie and stilled her enough that Jocelyn could pull her back to the sofa, settle and pull Maggie into her lap, their foreheads meeting before she kissed her again. Even as Maggie made to talk she spoke softly. 

"Just... shush."

Her words were reflected with another kiss, her hands light on Maggie's back, holding her there until Maggie finally relaxed.


End file.
